Beds and bedding devices are found in essentially every household. Typically, however, most households purchase bedding units which are smaller and less comfortable than preferred due to economic and space constraints. For instance, twin and queen sized bedding units are found in most bedrooms because of the relative inexpensive nature of these configurations. These units are also commonly purchased because they are easier to transport and fit into most households without consuming a burdensome amount of space.
While twin and queen sized bedding units are found in most households, larger units such as king sized beds are almost universally preferred thereto due to the increased surface area and thus comfort provided thereby. However, since these units are difficult to transport and difficult to situate comfortably in most bedrooms of average size, their comfort is usually forgone in lieu of more convenient twin and queen size units. A device is needed which enables a particular configuration of bedding unit to be enlarged and converted into an alternate sized unit with ease. Various bed and mattress extension devices are found in the art which attempt to accomplish this goal, but most are complex in construction and difficult to use. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.